This invention relates to flooring for the deck of truck trailers or the like, and more particularly relates to removable deck flooring therefor.
In order to make use of otherwise wasted cargo space below the floor of flatbed truck trailers, removable sections of the flooring have been developed to provide access to a cargo compartment normally covered by the flooring. The removable flooring sections have also required removal of floor joists or structural support crossmembers connected to the trailer side frames at the ends of the crossmembers which also obstruct access to the cargo compartment. Proper support for the removable floor sections requires one foot spacing of multiple crossmembers so that creation of a 10-to 20-foot long access opening to the cargo compartment can require removal of 10 to 20 of the crossmembers which consumes considerable time and effort not only removing, but also reinstalling, the crossmembers after each cargo access. If the workers fail to reinstall some of the supporting crossmembers, the replaced floor section can give way under the weight of heavy freight or forklift machinery. In addition, the removable floor sections themselves are generally hinged and require temporarily fastened walls to support the pivoted open position of the removable flooring sections, representing danger to loading personnel within the cargo compartment should the removable floor section become unlocked from the temporary wall and accidentally fall. These disadvantages and dangers are eliminated by the movable deck system in accordance with the present invention.